Life Has No Rules
by Raging Doughnut
Summary: In High School Jane only wanted three things: make good grades, be invisible, and the ability to watch her Knight and Shining Armor from afar in peace. Her plans are flipped after she meets her knight personally and follows him into his world.


Disclaimer: I own nothing…though if I did own Glee I may very well keep Mark Salling all to myself. Anyway if you recognize any of the characters, then they are not mine. The only character that I own is Jane.

Description: When some people go to high school they have three objectives: one get there on time, two go to all your classes and three while doing all this be unnoticeable to everyone. At least these were the objectives for one Elizabeth Jane Whitley. It was her junior year at William McKinley High and so far for the last two and half years she had done a pretty bang up job at being invisible. That was until she met the well-known troublemaker of McKinley Noah "Puck" Puckerman. After that day her world was torn upside down. (Obviously by the description this is going to be a Puck/OC story)

Life Has No Rules, Especially When it Come to Love

Chapter One: Invisible

Jane's POV

"Jane…sweetie…you had better wake up. You are going to be late for school if you don't get a move on it," Oh how I hated my mother in the morning, always quietly coming into my room and then shaking me awake so I could return to that evil place that was passed off as a high school. I hated William McKinley High school. My mother meant well by making sure I got to school, but I still didn't like it.

"Okay Mom I am getting up," I muffled out from under my cocoon of blankets. Staying in bed till I heard my mom's footsteps exit out my room and then shut my door, I silently threw back the covers to my bed and climbed out.

What to wear today? I asked myself as I thumbed through the extensive selection of my plus size apparel. Yes, I said it I am and always have been a plus size girl. I mean I wasn't some sumo wrestler or anything no, but I was a bit on the curvier side. I fit snugly into a size 16/18. Just because of my curvier size did not mean I didn't have nice clothes, no my parents always made sure I had nice ones. I figured it was due to their guilt that had for always working my dad in the doctor's office and my mom at her law office, which caused them to miss out on a lot of stuff in my life. However, with those nice clothes there always came the nice like encouraging words for me to lose my extra weight. So I would better fit into their perfect world.

To be honest I really didn't fit in anywhere. At home I was always the odd person out when I had to stand by both of my physically fit parents with their perfect everything and at school I never looked like one of the normal girls, especially not the Cheerios. After thumbing through my clothes I decided that today, felt like a day for color, so I decided on my light purple and white vintage style hippie dress with my brown cowgirl boots. What can I say? I have a little cowgirl in me thanks to my family I stay with over the summer.

After taking a quick shower to fully wake myself up, I changed into my clothes and put my long brown hair back with a head band decorated with vine like flowers that matched my dress. Grabbing my messenger bag I hopped downstairs hoping Ella, the house keeper/ cook, had made my breakfast.

"Oh Miss Jane you are a wake. Your mother was just about to make me go upstairs to light a fire under you," The middle aged white woman , clad in a white apron and pink dress, with red hair stated as she handed me a plate. I have known Ella all of my life. Before she was the housekeeper and cook, she was my nanny. It was sad to say, but at some times I was closer to her than my own parents. On the said plate she handed me was the breakfast of champions, well it was for me anyway. It was an onion bagel lightly toasted with a smear of chive and dill cream cheese and some the special turkey that Ella always had.

Taking the plate I sat down at the kitchen island to eat. "Thank you so much Ella. I have a huge test today and this is just the perfect brain food," I stated with a mouthful of bagel. Oh my test, I hated test. I mean no one would ever know how I hate my test by looking at my Grades. I was a straight A student, but that could have also been the case, because of my lack of a social life.

"Miss Jane I am sure you will do fine on the test. What is it today Calculus or History?" She asked while washing down the counters in the kitchen.

"Actually it is English today, and if I don't get a move on it I am going to be late for it," I replied shoving the last bit of bagel in my mouth. Running up stairs ever so quickly I brushed my teeth again to get the onion and dill flavor out of my mouth and, then I was out the door.

I have to say, even though my parents worked a lot which caused for me to barely be able to see them, I was a pretty lucky girl. I had everything a sixteen year old going on seventeen year old could want. I had my little black Ford Focus that I received as my sweet sixteen present; also I had all the latest clothes and gadgets I could ask for. However, I still wish I got to see my parents more.

Pulling my car into an empty parking spot I looked out the window at the school. Just great, another start of another day at good ole McKinley High. Exciting my car and retrieving my bag from the back, my cellphone went off. It was my best friend Eloise, she was telling me I needed to hurry up and get to school, because she had some juicy stuff to tell me. In other words she wanted to me to meet her so she could tell me all about the latest date she had gone on with her boyfriend Jeremy. Don't get me wrong I love Eloise we have been best friends since we could crawl, but it was just so difficult some times to deal with her always talking about or bringing her boyfriend along, especially since I had never been on a date let alone had a boyfriend.

Walking through the front doors of McKinley I was practically knocked down by a short whirlwind with blonde hair. "Oh there you are Janie…I just texted you," She said looking down at her phone and then giving me a big toothy grin.

"Yeah I know, I got it as I was getting out of my car. So, what did you and Jeremy do last night," I asked figuring I should just get it out of the way.

"Oh My Gosh, you will never believe what happened…Jeremy told me he loved me last night. First he took me out to eat at that French restaurant that is a town over and then after that he took me to the park by the little fountain and he confessed his love for me," She replied with a doey eyed expression on her face adding to her dramatic retelling of the night.

"Wow E, that sounds amazing," I tried to squeeze out the sound excitement instead of the slight jealousy that I truly felt. Up until Eloise had gotten a boyfriend I had been fine with being single. She and I were single together. It didn't bother me a bit. However, after Eloise and Jeremy started dating seven months ago the sad life I have now came into focus. "E I would love to stay and chat some more, but I really have to go to my locker and then get to English or I am going to be late," I said trying to find a way to escape.

"That is find Jane, I will just meet up with you after first and we can walk to French together and I can tell you the rest," She replied as she pranced off to her first period. Slowing walking to my locker I noticed all the beautiful people as I liked to call them. I saw the Cheerios and I saw the football players. The football players had been the big ticket ever since they had won the State title.

That was when I saw him. There he was talking up some unknowing cheerio. He stood there with his trademark Mohawk and his somewhat tan skin. It was the Noah "Puck" Puckerman. I had been in love with him since I saw him in kindergarten, where he push down a seven year old boy when he knocked me off the swing. After that I had always seen Puck as my Knight and Shining Armor. Would I dare tell anyone that, well no. Puck didn't exactly go after girls like me. He did go after Lauren Zizes for that short period of time, until he figured out that two bad asses just couldn't make it together. As soon as I saw him he walked away with the empty headed Cheerio under his arm.

I know Puck was considered a bad to the bone type of guy, especially after he got a girl pregnant, his best friend's girl none the less, and then helped his same best friend's next girlfriend cheat by making out with her. Puck used girls like tissues. He would use one and then through it out not giving it a second thought. I guess I never looked at the negative about him, because I knew out paths would never cross again and I would never have a shot.

Walking into my AP English class I took my seat in the front and took out my supplies I would need for my test. The test was on Pride and Prejudice, so in other words it was very easy. I had to admit I was a little obsessed with the Jane Austen world heck it was bound to happen since I was name after Jane herself and her character Elizabeth from _Pride and Prejudice_. Anyway, after I finished my test I walked it up to my teacher's desk to turn it in. When I was about to turn back around to go sit back down, my teacher Mrs. Felton caught my attention. She asked me to stay after class so she could talk to me. That had me scared.

After the bell rang to signify the end of class I went back up to Mrs. Felton's deck. "What did you need to speak with me for Mrs. Felton?" I asked wondering if I was about ready to find out something that may make me upset.

"Well Miss Whitely I want to ask you a question. I wanted to know if you would tutor a student of mine from my regular English Class? I can understand if you have a busy schedule and you can't do it, but I would really appreciate it," She said standing up and coming around the desk.

English was one of my favorite subjects, so how could I say no. "I would be honored to help Mrs. Felton. What does the student need help on?" I asked taking out a notebook to take notes. (I am a very prepared person.)

"Well they need help in their analytical writing and story comprehension. Can you help with that?" She asked taking out _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Withering Heights_. Here are the two works that their class is working on right now," She said holding out the books for me to take.

"Okay, that is no problem Mrs. Felton. I will do all I can to help," I replied as I took the two books away from her. I start to walk away, but turned back around, because I realized for one I didn't ask her where I was going to meet this person and who it was. "Mrs. Felton may I ask who I am tutoring and where I need to meet them at?"

"Oh yes dear you can meet him in the library after classes today. Also Noah Puckerman is going to be the student you will be helping," She said going to the dry erase board and wiping it down. After hearing that name I thought I was going to faint. I was going to tutor my Knight and Shining armor the badass known as Noah Puckerman…Oh no was my only thought along with what was I going to do.

End Chapter

End Note: So what did you guys think? Was it okay for my first chapter? Is anyone interested with me continuing the story? Also, is there anyone out there who wants to volunteer to be my beta reader? I know ya'll can probably tell from my writing I do make mistakes, even though I am a college student. So if there is anyone out there that would be willing to be my second pair of eyes that would be great. Thank You. Also if ya'll are wondering why Jane goes by her middle name instead of her first, don't worry it will be explained in later chapters. (PS- The more reviews I get the faster I will update so push that little button and review)


End file.
